MSA (Multiplication Stimulating Activity) is an insulin-like peptide which reacts with its own receptor and the insulin receptor. MSA is elevated in about 40% of patients with hypoglycemia and non-islet cell tumors. Patients with hemangiopericytoma have elevated circulating MSA levels.